


Substance P

by Sin_with_a_Grin



Series: Sin, Smut and Snuggles [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Experiments, Frotting, Implied Relationships, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Science, handjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sin_with_a_Grin/pseuds/Sin_with_a_Grin
Summary: Stanford Fillbrick Pines is a mad scientist. Real Science demands trials and results. So when he finds a mysterious substance, who is he going to try it out on?





	

**Author's Note:**

> SIN! Yessss sinsinsinsin. It's in the name. Not sure how many chapters! But there is a distinct lack of DipStan fanfic so here we are! Yes. I will continue with this sin until I and all my sinful friends run out of ideas. Yes. Enjoy.

# Trial One

 

8:43 pm

 

Something wasn’t right. Stanley Pines was more than able to get it up, but unless Ford had slipped him a little blue pill…

Whatever Ford had or hadn’t done, this erection was starting to hurt. He shifted for the umpteenth time in … “What the hell?” he said softly, staring at the clock. How had he gotten this hard, this painfully in 3 minutes? He hadn’t been this much of an upstart since highschool. Surely the clock was busted. “Dipper… Dipper!” he shouted toward the door, trying to lean, squirm, cross his legs to hide the ‘growing problem’. He’d get Dip to fix the damn clock, then he’d send the kid on some little errand while he had his nephew’s attention.

Then after Dipper left he could take care of his not-so-little problem.

“Wh-what do you want, Grunkle Stan?” Dip stuck his head around the corner and didn’t come in. Stan’s head tilted; was it just his imagination or did Dipper look super uncomfortable too?  
  
“Clock’s busted.” He tilted his chin at it on the wall, not moving his erection-hiding hands.  
  
Dipper’s eyes flicked to the wall and then back to Stan. “So fix it?”  
  
Stan fought for his usual grumpy old man saltiness. “Thought I paid you to mess with crap like that.”  
  
Dipper’s lips twitched a little and he came in the room with his hands balled in his pockets, walking a little funny himself and rolling his eyes, exaggerating the teenage gesture. At 14, Dipper really reminded him of Ford when they were 14, lanky and awkward. “You pay me exactly 25 bucks a month to do whatever you feel is ‘within reason,’ Grunkle Stan. That’s a wide definition.” He stands under the clock, straining on his tiptoes to reach the thing. The motion exposes a band of skin above his shorts, and the stretched position clearly outlines _his_ rock hard, pubescent cock.  
  
That can’t be a coincidence, can it?? But something muddles the old man’s thinking. He shakes his head, trying to focus on the conversation. “You came back though,” Stan says quietly… he finds himself standing now, coming up behind his great nephew and reaching over the blue and white hat to grab the clock and hand it to Dip. “Couldn’t be all that bad for you to chose to spend your third summer here… This year without your sister, too.”  
  
Dipper hisses in surprise when the old man leans too close, his blunt tip almost peeking out of the fly on his thin linen pj pants when it brushes Dipper’s low back. “Grunkle S-Stan?” He says, turning with clouded eyes, jerking back when he reaches for the clock and brushes the thick fingers instead.  
  
Stan can’t even answer. He drops the stupid clock on the ground and sweeps an arm under his great-nephew’s backside and pulls Dipper against himself, planting a hard kiss to the shocked face. Dipper’s teenaged features freeze for a moment before he melts, clumsily gripping at the older man’s biceps and kissing him back with an eager, unpracticed mouth.

 

Down in the dirty basement, Ford’s mouth hangs open, pen poised above his journal, his other hand slowly slipping towards his groin. The telltale noise of the zipper, the creak of his chair are the only sounds to betray the scientist’s activities; his teeth nearly break the skin of his lower lip as he furiously strokes off to the vision on the screen in front of him, caught by the many security cameras.

 

_18 October 2016_

_09:08 pm_

_Clinical trial of alien substance going well. Today I first used the substance on humans. In the absence of willing, observable test subjects, I have elected to test the substance on the two males that currently reside with me._

_After the first stage of testing on rats, it was discovered that the substance seems to be a true aphrodisiac. However, it only applies to males._

_Note: I will here use the phrase “true aphrodisiac” to mean two things:_

  * _It excites the body physically, causing an almost immediate and possibly painful erection for the subjects._


  * _It appears to inhibit both psychological and biological factors. See below:_ _  
__I tested the substance on several mating pairs. I gave them a more standardized male sexual stimulant for the control group. This allowed the males to achieve erection and successfully copulate. When presented with a choice, the rats on (Viagra) were inclined to mate with the females instead of the males, both on (Viagra) and without. When I tried the new substance (hereafter referred to as Substance P, or SubP) on the same population of rats, the males chose only males. The presence of SubP, (Viagra) or nothing seemed to make no difference (though those male rats who were on Viagra seemed to be reluctant to copulate with male rats. If they were humans, I would use harsher wording.)_



 

_The first human subjects will be described here:_

_Subject 1: 68 year old male, approx 5’11”, 220 lbs. Overweight/approaching obese. Medium physical fitness. Vital signs (stable enough for sex)BP 145/75, HR 68). Length: 5.8”.  Width: 2.5”. Aerosol administration: 35,000 ppm, released 3 times into the air ducts._

_Subject 2: 14 year old male, 5’5”, 140 lbs at last physical. Trim figure, lean muscle. Medium physical fitness. Vital signs: BP: 120/60, HR 75. Length: 3.8”. Width: 1”. Aerosol administration: 15,000 ppm, released 2 times into the air ducts._

 

 _SubP was dispersed via aerosol in the air ducts. I have sealed the ducts and windows of the bedrooms they were in and have been closing doors to achieve maximum inhalation of the drug (also sealed along the sides, top and bottom.)_   
  
_At 8:43, subject 2 entered the same room as subject 1. Both were fully erect and in distress. Their personalities appeared to be intact, but the drive to achieve orgasm superseded the art of conversation and typical social interaction/rules. By 8:45, both subjects were naked from the waist down and frotting. Completion was reached before 8:46, a rare and uncommon advantage._

_Hypothesis 1: SubP requires two human subjects to complete the full cycle; or in other words, this is not a drug to be used to pleasure oneself. This proves my prior hypothesis when I tested it on myself._

_Hypothesis 2: SubP requires both human males to take the drug in order to fully lower inhibitions. (Substantiation: Subjects were related by blood and have never shown sexual interest in each other before the introduction of SubP)_

_In my next trial, I will increase the dose by two (2)._

**Author's Note:**

> There may be some DipStanwich'ing soon! Ford is so clinical OMG. 
> 
> (PSST! For those of you brave enough to read Soundless Screams, this occurrence is Mentioned. However, that fic is NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART. Read all the warnings and stuff. Please. Seriously. But the Ford mentioned here is the same in both fics. )


End file.
